Raise Your Glass
by harrythe
Summary: hermione and draco are drunk in a bar. Songfic! may become a full length story! horrible summary...
1. Raise Your Glass

_Right, Right, Turn off the lights,_

_We gonna lose our minds tonight,_

_Whats the dealio?_

_I love when it's all too much_

_5am, turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock'n'roll?_

"What are you doing here, Mudblood?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Prince of Darkness, Mr. Draco Malfoy, himself. To what do I owe this serious _dis_pleasure?

"Just in for a drink. You?"

She took a gulp of her firewhiskey. "Just drinking to my bastard of an ex-boyfriend, Viktor Krum. Cheers!" She hiccuped. "Why don't you join me? Barkeep! Pour Mr. Malfoy here a a glass of your finest."

Malfoy smirked. "Trying to get me drunk, Granger?"

"Nope, but since your here, I should buy you at least a drink, for old times sakes." She took another gulp of her firewhiskey.

_Party crashers, panty snatchers_

_Call me up if you are gangster_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancing_

_Why so serious?_

Malfoy slapped another glass down on the bar. "So, what is it that Krum did to you?"

Hermione giggled. "I found him in bed with another woman."

Malfoy gasped. "No, really?"

"Yeah. To think, all these years, he was really cheating on me. Oh well. It's not like I really loved him. I just kept him around for the fantastic sex."

Malfoy laughed. "Who would have thought that the Gryffindor Princess would keep a guy around for the sex?"

"Yeah, well, at least I don't dump them after one date."

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be never be_

_Anything but loud_

_Or nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Wont you come on and come on_

_and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on _

_and raise your glass_

Hermione grabbed Malfoy's hand. "Come on, lets go dance." She dragged him to the dance floor and started to dance. At first Malfoy was a little uncomfortable, but when Hermione started grinding against him he held her close. After a couple minutes, he turned her around and dragged her mouth to his.

_Slam Slam, oh hot damn_

_What part of party don't you understand?_

_Wish you'd just freak out_

_Cant stop, coming in hot_

_I should be locked up right on the spot_

_It's so on right now_

Hermione pulled her mouth away from Malfoy's, gasping for breath. "Wow! If I had known you were that great of a kisser, I would have snogged you years ago!" Hermione giggled.

Draco smirked, "Yeah, if I would have let you."

Hermione moved her mouth back over Malfoy's.

_Party crashers, Panty snatchers_

_Call me up if you are gangster_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancing_

_Why so serious?_

"You know, I'm getting really hot right now." Hermione whispered to Draco.

"So am I, we better stop." Draco whispered.

Hermione giggled and pulled herself away.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be never be_

_Anything but loud_

_Or nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Wont you come on and come on_

_and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on _

_and raise your glass_

"Want to come back to my apartment?" Hermione giggled.

Draco smirked. "Is the infamous Grifyndor Princess inviting the Slytherin King to something other than dinner?"

Hermione giggled, "Yes."

"Let's go," Draco whispered.

_So if youre to school for cool_

_and youre treated like a fool_

_You can chooose to let it go_

_We can always we can always_

_Party on our own_

Hermione apparated with Draco clutching tight to her arm. As soon as they got to her apartment they attacked eachother with renewed force. Clothes were spewed over the ground, in an effort to be as close to eachother as possible. Noses crashed and teeth scraped, but neither of them seemed to notice. They just giggled and continued to explore.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be never be_

_Anything but loud_

_Or nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

When it was all over, they lay next to eachother, both of them to tired to move.

"Wow," Draco breathed.

"Yeah," Hermione said in agreement.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be never be_

_Anything but loud_

_Or nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

Hermione nestled even closer to Draco. "Good night," she whispered, before dropping off to sleep.

Draco kissed the top of her head. "Night," he whispered before he too dropped off to sleep.

_Wont you come on and come on_

_and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on _

_and raise your glass_

_Wont you come on and come on_

_and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on _

_and raise your glass for me_

**So? What do you think? I might make this into a full length story... I might not. I just want to know what you think. I was bored when I wrote this...**

**3 Lizzie!**


	2. Jar of Hearts

_No, I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

Hermione woke up with a splitting headache. She rolled over and opened her eyes. The sight that met her eyes almost made her scream. A naked Draco Malfoy stirred slightly in his sleep and rolled over. He opened his eyes and grinned lazily at Hermione.

"Hello, Granger." He smirked at her.

"Malfoy...what happened here last night?"

"I believe the term is 'we banged each other senseless.'"

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leavin scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

Hermione groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

Suddenly there was a knock on Hermione's door, and a shout. "Harm-own-ninny! Open up!"

Hermione groaned again. "UGHGH! GO AWAY VIKTOR!"

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_I have grown to strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

"Harm-own-ninny! Please! It vas a mistake!"

Hermione tossed on a robe, stalked to the front door and threw it open. "You cheated on me, you bastard. I never want to see your face again. Don't come back here, anymore! I gave you everything and you just tore my heart apart."

"Harm-own-ninny, please!"

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leavin scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

"It's pronounced _Hermione," _she snapped, and slammed the front door. She stomped back to her bedroom and saw Draco still sitting there. "And _you,_"she snapped, "You get out of my house."

"Gladly." Draco disapperated.

Hermione collapsed on the bed and started crying.

_It took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back _

_The light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed_

_The first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now your back_

_You don't get to get me back_

She rolled over onto her side and looked at the picture of her and Viktor, taken just before she had left Hogwarts. Anger overtook her as she grabbed the picture and threw it against the wall. She left her room and tore through the house grabbing every single picture of her and Viktor, throwing them everywhere. When it was all over, she collapsed again. She took a deep shaky breath, trying to calm herself. She barely remembered what had happened last night, and it scared her.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leavin scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

Suddenly Draco apperated next to her. "I forgot my watch," he apologized.

"Oh," Hermione said glumly.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No. I just can't remember what happened after I walked into the bar last night."

"Well, you bought me a drink, and the next thing I remember is you offering me to come back here, then we you know, did it, then I remember waking up in your bed."

"Oh, thanks," she sighed. "Did we use, you know, protection?"

"Umm, I don't remember."

"Oh no!" Hermione cried.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leavin scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

"I'm sure it will all work out fine." Draco patted Hermione's shoulder. "Well, I have to go get my watch."

"Ok."

Draco went upstairs, and grabbed his watch. When he came back down, he noticed that Hermione had cleaned up. "Well, bye."

"Bye."

Draco disapperated. Hermione looked around her apartment and sighed.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

**Well, there's chapter two. What do you think? 3 Lizzy 3**


	3. Chances

_Chances are when said and done_

_Who'll be the lucky ones_

_Who make it all the way?_

_Though you said I could be your answer_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_No matter how it feels today_

Hermione rushed to the bathroom for the third time that day and what felt like the millionth time that week. As she emptied the contents of her stomach, she thought quickly about how long it had been since her last period, knowing that she wasn't sick. "Oh no." she whispered.

_Chances are we'll find a new equation_

_Chances roll away from me_

_Chances are all they hope to be_

Hermione scribbled a note to Draco and attached it to the waiting owl. As she watched it fly away, she put a hand protectively over her stomach. After a visit to the doctor's, Hermione's worst fears had been confirmed. She was pregnant.

_Don't get me wrong, I'd never say never_

'_Cause though love can change the weather_

_No act of God can pull me away from you_

_I'm just a realistic man, a bottle filled with shells and sand_

_Afraid to love beyond what I can lose when it comes to you_

_And though I see us through, yeah_

After a stress-filled day at work, Hermione apparated to her place, hoping to relax. When she turned to her couch, she almost screamed. Draco was sitting on her couch.

"I got your note." He explained, when he saw her reaction. "What's wrong?"

_Chances are we'll find two destinations_

_Chances roll away from meStill chances are more than expectationsThe possibilities over me_

"Draco…I'm pregnant." Hermione let the words fall out of her mouth.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. It's yours."

"Are you keeping it?"

"I don't know, but it is half yours. You should have a say"

_It's a fight with two to one, _

_lay your money on the sun,_

_Until you crash what have you done? _

_Is there a better bet than love?_

_What you are is what you breathe, _

_you gotta cry before you sing_

"Yeah, but, who am I to tell you what you should and shouldn't do? If you want to keep it, that's your decision."

"If I keep it, I can't go through it alone."

"Can't you ask Harry, or Ron? You could say it was Viktor's, and nobody would know the difference."

"But I would know, you would know, and besides, I don't even want to pretend that my child is part Viktor."

_Chances, chances_

_Chances lost are hope's torn up pages_

_Maybe this time_

"Are you absolutely positive that it's mine?"

"Yes." She whispered. "I can't even remember the last time I did it with Viktor." She collapsed on the couch, and tears started to fall down her cheeks. "What are we going to do?" She looked up at him, not even bothering to wipe her tears.

She looked so small and feeble, that Draco melted. He had never seen this side of Granger before. Usually she was so strong and stoic. "If you decide to keep it, you won't have to go through it alone. I'll help you."

_Chances are we'll be the combination_

_Chances come and carry me_

_Chances are waiting to be taken, and I can see_

"You realize that there is no going back."

"I know."

"This isn't going to be easy."

"I know, but it is half mine. It's also my fault we're in this situation. It's time for me to stand up and take responsibility for my actions."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered.

_Chances are the fascinations_

_Chances won't escape from me_

_Chances are only what we make them and all I need_

**So? What did you think? Mommy, Daddy, and Baby makes three! So how will it all pan out? Review to find out?**

**Love,**

**Lizzy!**


End file.
